


trying to forget everything that isn't you

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e12 Malec, M/M, drabble but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in this moment, the gasps and smiles of everyone else are trivial; Magnus, however, is not.</p><p>Or: Alec + the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying to forget everything that isn't you

Alec’s breath catches in his lungs; it feels like a sort of burning sensation, one that paralyses him to the spot. His knees threaten to tremble and stop supporting him, and with all the strength he can muster, he fights it off, succeeding. (Just.)

His heart is thudding so quickly and prominently in his chest, it feels like his rib cage might burst. He wants nothing more than for the moment to dissipate and the weight on his shoulders to disintegrate, albeit he knows it’s next to impossible.

Endless possibilities of ways he could carry this out fog up his mind; he’s unable to think clearly, unable to feel clearly. It all feels like it’s blurring into one big mess he doesn't quite think he can handle.

...

Something’s changed - he doesn’t know what, exactly, but a sudden burst of adrenaline surges through his body, burning his veins at its own accord, making the decision for him.

His legs carry him down the few steps - towards Magnus, away from what could’ve been. He pauses again, evaluating the situation once more, before inhaling a sharp intake of breath and striding down the aisle.

His mother says something to him that he doesn’t catch; he’s too focused on Magnus, drowning everything that isn’t him out, and so bluntly tells her “enough”, because it _is_ enough, it has been for a while (and really, he should’ve mentioned that earlier).

His eyes are still fixated on Magnus as he grabs the older man by the lapel of his jacket, but they close as he smashes their lips together.

And in this moment, the gasps and smiles of everyone else are trivial; Magnus, however, is not.

**Author's Note:**

> so, they kissed! *pops open champagne bottle* *cheers*  
> and, of course, i _had_ to write about it.  
>  i'm [here](http://sighmemes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come cry with me. or not. whatever, i guess.  
> title from 7 minutes in heaven by fall out boy.


End file.
